Switched Fates
by FrozenMind
Summary: Ezra has been weighed down from guilt and shame from what happened on Malachore, he deeply wants to repay Kanan for his eyes. One day he finds a book with all the secrets of the force. He finds out how switch pain into happiness. See what happen in this story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Please comment ideas for my Ezra one-shots because it features all of YOUR ideas! So PLEASE comment! Hope you enjoy my brand new story! Now here's a little something from Ezra and Dipper!**_

 _ **Ezra: Have no ideas! So please comment ideas that you want to happen to me so Darth can make a lot of chapters!**_

 _ **Dipper: Ya. She's gonna beat us if you don't so please have mercy on us!**_

Ezra's POV

He felt horrible. Weighed down with guilt from what happened on malachor. It was his fault that Ashoka was dead. And it was his fault Kanan was blind. He trusted Maul and it was a HUGE mistake to. He stood up from where he was sitting which was on his bed. He shared a room with a Lasat named Zeb, he had the top bunk.

He walked up to the mirror in his room and looked at himself. He was paler than usual, his normally electric blue eyes were now clouded with misery, and he had visual marking of sadness. He looked himself in the eye and pointed at himself through the mirror. "This is your fault." He sternly mumbled to himself. But he realized in the background of his reflection a book was peeking from underneath Zeb's bed.

He spun around on his heels and slowly walked over to the dusty book. He picked it up and blew on the dust to clear the cover. The book read 'Force Spells'. He slowly opened the old pages and flipped to a page that was headed with the words 'Switching Spell'. Under the title he quickly read what was listed to complete it. It was a spell to switch people's pain to replace it with happiness. He decided he would test it out on Hera before he did it to anyone else.

He glanced over the instructions again and crossed his legs and closed his eyes and concentrated of the Twei-lek. He could feel Hera's guilt and pain for Kanan and… him? He immediately focused harder and suddenly felt a pang of more guilt and pain. He knew it worked when he felt these things. Now for everyone else.

Hera's POV

She was cleaning the common room because she felt guilty and depressed for everyone, especially for her two Jedi's. They both haven't talked to each other for several days now and she was getting worried.

She was on sweeping the dirty floor when she suddenly felt a weight lifted off her shoulders, a wide smile spread across her green face. Sibine dryly laughed at the sudden change of emotion. "What's the smile for?" Sibine remarked. "I don't know, I just feel…. Like a weigh was lifted off my chest." Sibine shrugged as her eyes then flew open is awe. "Sibine, what happened?" Hera went over to Sibine with a worried expression on her face. "It- I feel it too…" Sibine laughed as a smile stretched across her face also. "Man! I feel good!" She laughed as Hera joined in.

Zeb's POV

He was sitting in the cockpit staring into to endless stars, watching them twinkle. Everyone has been so bummed lately. And it made him upset, mad, sad that his friend were so affected by what happened only weeks ago.

He hit his huge paw onto the hard leathery chair arm making a bang flood into the small room. He grunted as his paw hit it with too much force that it stung slightly then it should've.

Suddenly he felt his spirit rise and he started to smile. All the horrible things he was thinking just seemed to dissolve into nothing, but happy thoughts. He sighed a happy sigh and leaned back slowly drifting to sleep, deeper into happy thoughts.

Kanan's POV

He heard the laughter and cheers of his crew members. He slowly woke up from his deep slumber. But something happened that he hadn't experienced in a long time. Color. The darkness that he slowly had gotten used to had just disappear as his eyelids flew open. Kanan let a shout escape his mouth, his breaths becoming labored as color and objects came to view.

Hera, Sibine, Copper, and Zeb suddenly came running into the room after they heard the scream of surprise. "Kanan what's…" Hera started, but immediately stop when she realized that Kanan was looking at her… with his eyes! But Sibine got to it first, "Kanan! Your eyes!" she squealed as he clapped her hands together as a gesture of childish excitement. "Yes I-" Kanan was cut off by a scream of pain coming from Ezra and Zeb's room.

Kanan's crystal eyes flew open at the terrified yell full of pain. Worry filled him to the brim as he stood up and ran toward the scream.

He ran ahead of the others because he finally could see. He didn't need help anymore to walk down the hall. But why? I think that was what he was about to find out.

Kanan pressed the button to open the sliding door, everyone at his heels. The door slowly opened to reveal a shivering figure laying on the ground. He was murmuring words that everyone was thinking or saying before a sudden happiness weld up inside them. A dusty book laid beside his opened to a page that read 'Switching Spell'. Kanan gasped and ran over to Ezra's side and put a hand on his shoulder. The pale body flinched under the touch of his hand. Everyone was right behind him, strong worried waves coming off them.

"Ezra, what's going on?" Kanan lightly shook Ezra. The pale body flinched again before turning his head to his Master. Kanan jumped back at what he saw and tears formed in his eyes.

 _ **Please comment! Love you guys!**_

 _ **May The Force Be With You! ~Darth**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ezra's POV**_

 _Darkness._

 _Pain._

 _Endless Darkness._

 _Endless Pain._

 _Stop, it hurts…_

 _Why won't it stop?_

 _What happened?_

 _Who am I?_

 _Where am I?_

So many questions so little answers. Everything hurt it just wouldn't stop. The darkness scared me. The pain scared me. Everything scared me at the moment.

Every time I tried to open my eyes I was only met with more darkness and pain.

 _What was happening?_

 _Why couldn't I see anything?_

Then, as if on cue, I heard a voice. This voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. But the voice sounded male and stringed with worry and fear.

Then another followed it, then another, and then another. Voices filled my hearing, but I couldn't make words of the voices. Just the distant hum of them.

But then my hearing started to slowly make out words, but slowly.

"Ezra….ok?!"

 _Who was Ezra?_

"Speak…to…..me…..EZRA?!"

 _Who was Ezra?!_

My world started to shake, or was I shaking? What is happening?

I groaned and opened my mouth to say something, but I was met with nothing. I couldn't speak. No words met my commands to speak.

Then after many failed attempts I was finally able to say something.

"Stop…..Shaking…." My voice was barely above a whisper.

 _Kanan's POV_

It was terrible. I literally wanted to be blind at that moment.

My Padawan, my light, my family, was lying of the ground with the wound that I had only moments ago. It was a horrible site.

"Ezra! Are you ok?!"

 _No response…_

"Speak to me! EZRA ARE YOU OK?!"

 _No response…_

Worry filled me to the rim as I kneeled next to my hurt Padawan. I started to shake him, hoping that he would give a response.

The hurt boy opened his mouth several times, but every time he failed to communicate.

Everyone surrounded Ezra and also tried to wake him up. Tears filled my eyes, _This couldn't happen, he couldn't die. Not like this._

I didn't notice I was still shaking him until I heard a faint voice.

"Stop…..Shaking"

IT WAS EZRA! He was still alive, thankfully.

I immediately took my hands off him and stopped shaking him as he wanted.

Ezra then slowly propped himself up on his elbows, just looking at him made me cringe.

I looked to the side and saw an opened book, and slowly approached it and looked at the front cover.

 _A FORCE SPELL BOOK?!_

I then looked at the page that was opened before. He gasped, it read 'Switching Spell'.

"Ezra…. Why would you do this?" I rasped, my voice surprisingly hoarse.

The boy sighed, then spoke in a sad voice, "I felt bad… for- for what happened on Malachore…."

I sighed and took Ezra into his arms. "Its ok Ezra. I forgave you long ago. Now its your turn, do you forgive yourself?"

 _ **Ezra's POV**_

"Do you forgive yourself?"

 _That's one question I couldn't answer at the moment, nor will I ever be willing to._


End file.
